


Insult & Injury

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, mentions of Vicnev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "so why not throw a little insult at their mockers?"





	Insult & Injury

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"When love once pleads admission to our hearts, The woman that deliberates is lost [sic]." —Joseph Addison_

* * *

She should have

**l_i_s_t_e_n_e_d**

to him!

They'd been married for

_how long?_

Ignorance is bliss

so why had she _ever_

decided not to listen

to his words

& instead chosen to

read those **nasty** little

facial

twitches?

* * *

Hannah debated

& deliberated

& _DETERMINED_

**& &** she thought she might've had all the

**c.a.r.d.s**

in her hands

But if she really had, then…

She could've predicted the witch

who came in & took Neville away

No, Victoire's no _homewrecker_

That implies that their house had been

**steadfast** & _**sure**_

first

* * *

She wasn't the only one

*j-i-l-t-e-d*

Poor little Teddy had been left

damaged

too

_Everyone_ thought the future would "arrive tomorrow"

& deliver unto them

**Mrs.** Victoire **Lupin**

Hmph

_Screw_ Nev 'n' Vic

As the Weird Sisters said,

**This is the night**

Teddy will join his pretty kindred spirit

& take what Victoire & Neville had &

throw it back in their

_ f_a_c_e_s _

Because Teddy **&** Hannah

were the _injured_ party

so why not throw a little _insult_

at their **mockers**?

(& if that fleeting thing called love stops by—well, that's an added

bonus)

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh. Nice. B) I do like some Spiteful!Hannah. And I think this is entirely possible. Everyone's so sure it'd be Teddy/Victoire—so Teddy lost out, too. But Vicnev is meant to be…maybe Teddy and Hannah can make Teddynah meant to be, as well? A little note: On the fourth movie soundtrack are 3 songs performed by the Weird Sisters (well, the guys who played them in GoF). One of them is "This Is The Night," and it's awesome! Check it out!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: Again, I enjoy some spiteful!Hannah, but I've written other versions of her, too, no worries. I like the idea of Teddynah happening if Vicnev does, tho. :D I also love that song. XDDDD


End file.
